


Happy Too

by queen_edmund_pevensie



Series: Advent 2020 [6]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_edmund_pevensie/pseuds/queen_edmund_pevensie
Summary: 2x14: Happy Mom, Happy Dad, Happy Baby.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson & Camille O'Connell
Series: Advent 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023931
Kudos: 9





	Happy Too

**Author's Note:**

> from tumblr prompts: https://edmundsmercy.tumblr.com/post/629014997640642560/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a#notes
> 
> #23 klaus x cami -- anon requested: things you said when things weren't fine

“I heard her crying.”  
Cami turns to see Klaus standing, bracing himself against the doorway, his eyes trained on Hope. “I think she’s teething,” she assures him. He doesn’t look assured at all, as he steps into the room. Hope strains in Cami’s arms, twisting herself around to look at her father. A newcomer, practically a stranger to her. “She’s actually pretty low maintenance,” Cami adds, readjusting Hope in her arms so she can look right at Klaus. “She’s been smiling and looking all around. I think she likes it here.” Klaus hasn’t taken his eyes off his daughter. “Feels like home.” He smiles at Hope, who’s reaching for him. Cami can tell that in all the months he and his daughter have been apart, there’s nothing more he could have wanted than for his home to feel like Hope’s. Some place safe, some place she knew she would be loved. The kind of place he never had. “You wanna hold her?” It seems silly to ask the father of the child if he would like to hold her, but Klaus doesn’t even react to the question. He chances a glance up at Cami for a second, his face slack in that way it goes when he doesn’t quite know what to say, his hands clasped behind his back. He just keeps staring at Hope like he’s completely out of his depth.  
He probably is.  
“I know this must all be pretty overwhelming,” Cami says gently. “But a piece of advice I learned in developmental psych – happy mom, happy dad, happy baby.” Hope coos, and Klaus stares at her, stunned.  
“This will make Hayley happy,” Klaus murmurs after a few moments, and then tentatively lifts Hope from Cami’s arms. Hope smiles and laughs, reaching one of her curious little hands out to touch her father’s face, and Klaus looks like he’s close to tears. “But –”  
But. Cami sighs. There’s always a “but.” This one, at least seems easy enough to sort out.  
“You trust Hayley,” Cami says. It’s halfway between a question and a reminder, but she knows he does. He trusts hardly anyone at all, but he doesn’t doubt Hayley allegiance to their family, and he doesn’t doubt that she would do anything she had to in order to keep Hope safe. What did Elijah say to her last year, when he thought Klaus was going to kill Rebekah? That he treated her with “a rare degree of respect.” Whatever is between the two of them, the bond between Klaus and Hayley is different, it’s immutable. It’s permanent and breathing and alive and it’s looking right up at him without any idea of the kinds of things her father is capable of. “You should trust her to make the right decisions for this family, even if those decisions aren’t the ones you would make.”  
Klaus looks at Cami again, his brow furrowed. “Jackson is a weakness,” he breathes. “One I cannot control, if Elijah insists on keeping him alive.” It doesn’t take a Master’s degree or a millennia of experience to know what he’s afraid of, even if he’s not ready to admit it to himself.  
Cami sighs. Technically – not his therapist. She lays a hand on his arm, rests her head against his shoulder so she can look Hope in her bright, blue eyes. “Hope is happy,” Cami says. “Hayley is happy. You should try to be happy too.”


End file.
